


Trouble at Eurovision

by Ajalea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2015, M/M, other cameo appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajalea/pseuds/Ajalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro is woken with bad news. He screwed up, and maybe badly too. Turning on the TV, he finds out the news is mostly talking about him and what he did. He wasn’t alone in this, but that doesn’t make his situation any better. Not at all actually. Now someone has to fix it and Zoro just has to hope everything that night will go as planned… Bday fic for thisfairytalegonebad :3 ZoSan ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trouble Starts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisfairytalegonebad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisfairytalegonebad/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to my Fairytale, the precious Dominique. I know your birthday is still a few days away, but I have a plan! If everything goes according to plan, you'll get a new chapter every Song Contest day and your bday ^^ 
> 
> A little background info: I've written the whole fic in about 12 days, so I guess it's bound to have mistakes. Feel free to tell me if you find anything wrong, also in later chapters, as I've not edited everything yet ^^' (too little time, sorry)
> 
> I've also put some cameo characters in this, though they'll only appear in later chapters, you should keep an eye out for them ;) On a second side note, I wrote all of this before the actual Eurovision Song Contest started, so things will be different than what is on TV. 
> 
> Because I'm completely finished, it's possible I'm gonna edit this, but it'll be only minor things (I hope!)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy~

Zoro frowned. No matter how hard he tried to find the source of the annoying noise, he wasn’t able to locate it. The sound was oddly familiar to him, but Zoro couldn’t think of where he knew it from.

 

He was simply lying on a beach, a bright yellow sun shining down on him, blinding his eyes. Nothing special. Zoro wondered if he could ask someone about the noise. It almost sounded like a ringtone…?

  
Zoro’s head jerked up, his eyes wide open. His phone rang. With a startled look, Zoro saw his phone vibrating as it rang on the nightstand next to his bed. It must have been going on for a while, because the person on the other side sighed heavily when Zoro finally picked up. Zoro guessed it was a sigh in relief.

 

“Zoro.” Franky’s voice sounded through the phone, “turn on your TV.”

 

For some reason, Zoro thought Franky sounded strained, nervous. His feet brought him to the sitting area of his hotel room, which was next to the bedroom and did as he was told. He turned on the TV and watched the screen.

 

“ _… A witness reported seeing the two making out in the corner of a bar, here in Vienna. Another source has sent us video footage of this and let us exclusively show it. I repeat, this is never before shown footage of the French representative of this year’s Eurovision Song Contest, Sanji Janoir and one of the Australian participants, the native Japanese Zoro Roronoa_.”

 

Zoro could hit the woman, not only for saying his name in the wrong order (it’s was _Roronoa Zoro_ for God’s sake), but also for the video he was currently looking at. Zoro could only stare at the moving image of him and the blond Frenchman making out.

 

“Fuck.” He mumbled to himself.

 

“SUPER to hear you’ve realized your mistake, Zoro.” Franky surprised him with talking again. He’d forgotten that the phone had been right next to his ear.

 

Zoro put a hand in his hair and sat down, leaning forward to rest one elbow on his leg.

 

“I guess it’s good to see you had so much fun last night, but where did that Sanji guy go?” Franky asked, probably already guessing where he was. “Someone from the French department has already called three times, completely panicking since he isn’t in his own room.”

 

Zoro swallowed, though his dry throat protested. “Lemme check.” He stood and lowered his phone, not waiting for Franky to respond.

 

With heavy feet, Zoro returned to the bedroom, his eyes glued to the ground, maybe a bit afraid of what – or rather who – he would find in bed.

 

A movement caught his eyes and before Zoro knew it, he was looking at the figure that was sprawled out on the bed, basking in the morning sun.

 

It occurred to Zoro that it had been no surprise he’d dreamt of the sun, as it was even shining where he’d been lying a few minutes ago. Zoro’s eyes turned to Sanji.

 

Golden hair was decorating the pillow, partially covering his face. Sanji’s eyes were still closed, his face was turned to the sun while lying on his stomach, hands tucked under the pillow and a blanket that only covered Sanji’s lower back and further down. Zoro thought it would be the nicest thing to wake up to every morning. If there weren’t more important things requiring his attention, he would have stared a little longer.

 

The phone in his hand reminded him that he had things to do, and cautiously, Zoro approached the sleeping guy. From far away, Zoro could hear Franky speak, demanding he’d be brought back next to Zoro’s ear.

 

He looked down at the down, a little dazed, and discovered he wasn’t wearing anything. A few curse words escaped his mouth as he frantically searched the ground for his underwear. Zoro found it next to ‘his’ side of the bed and quickly put it on.

 

Bringing the phone back to his ear, Zoro reassured Franky. “Franky, he’s here.”

 

Franky took a deep breath, but before he could lecture him, Zoro interrupted. “I know, I know, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

 

Franky sighed. Again. “Okay, just… wake the guy up and wait for me. I’ll try to contact one of the French people and take them with me. Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

 

Zoro nodded. He could do that. He wouldn’t go anywhere anyway without his clothes on. When he realized Franky could never have seen him nod, he vocally agreed.

 

After telling Zoro that it wouldn’t take long, they hung up the phone.

 

Sanji’s face stirred for a moment. He must have heard Zoro’s voice while he was talking to Franky. Zoro didn’t wait for him to peacefully wake up.

 

“We have a problem.” Zoro said, almost aggressively. There was no need to be nice about it, for all Zoro cared. They really were having a problem.

 

Sanji quietly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, his eyes readjusting to the sudden burst of light. They shifted to Zoro and before his mind had fully woken up, he was already sitting up straight, staring at Zoro with one eye as he rubbed in the other. He had a shocked expression on his face.

 

Realization dawned on him and Zoro’s lack of clothing might have just done the trick. “Oh God…” He started. “We didn’t… did we?” Sanji didn’t dare to actually say the words he implied.

 

Zoro awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “Actually, we did.”

 

“Oh my God.” Sanji let himself fall back on the bed, covering his face with his hands.

 

Zoro nearly laughed at Sanji’s reaction, if only his own wouldn’t have been so similar.

 

“You’re probably naked too.” Zoro pointed at the hidden part of Sanji’s body.

 

Sanji frowned in worry, completely awake now, as he peeked under the covers and immediately dropping them again, his face turning beet red. “I suggest you put something on and come with me. Our problem doesn’t end here, unfortunately.”

 

Sanji complied, grabbing his blanket to cover his body. To give the man some privacy, Zoro grabbed the jeans he’d been wearing the night before (he didn’t feel like searching for something else) and left to hear what they were saying on TV.

 

The video was being showed again and Zoro compared the two people in the video to himself and Sanji. Day and night were really different.  Zoro couldn’t help it, his eyes were glued to Sanji’s face as they were kissing, mostly because he looked very hot while doing that. He actually perfectly understood the actions of the Zoro from last night when Sanji looked like that.

 

Sanji appeared in the doorway, now wearing a familiar pair of black pants and a shirt that he hadn’t buttoned up yet, giving Zoro the opportunity to get a peek at an exposed chest and stomach, which, if Zoro had to be honest, he didn’t mind.

 

Zoro pointed at the screen. “You should take a look at this.” He sat down, now wearing his jeans. He would try to find his shirt later.

 

Sanji followed the direction of Zoro’s finger and dropped down on the couch next to him. His face in horror, he had to watch the same report two times before he turned to Zoro.

 

“We’re going to be in so much trouble.” He said in an agonizing voice.

 

Zoro raised his eyebrows. “Why? It’s not like we did something illegal.”

 

Sanji visibly relaxed a bit by hearing that, only for his face to darken again. “But what if they think we’re biased now? That we want the other to win? Anyone can claim I’ve seduced you or something to make sure you perform badly or something.” Sanji sounded scared. “They won’t throw us out of the competition. Or will they?”

 

They were disturbed by someone knocking on the door and without answering Sanji, Zoro went to open it.

 

Franky walked in, bringing an old man with him who immediately starting talking to Sanji in French. They both seemed aggravated and their rattling didn’t leave any space for Zoro or Franky to join.

 

“Do you know what they’re saying?” Franky asked Zoro in a low voice and his mouth hidden behind his hand, making it seem extra suspicious. Luckily, the Frenchmen didn’t notice.

 

Zoro shook his head. “The only French I know isn’t even fully French.”  
  
When Franky looked at him expectantly, Zoro told him. “It’s ‘bonjour, motherfucker’. I don’t even know where I got it from.” Zoro wasn’t finished or Sanji and the old man were staring at him.

 

Zoro put his hands up in defense. “Don’t mind me, please continue your conversation, we’ll wait.”

 

Sanji looked a bit guilty for excluding them, but the old guy only shut up after a few more lines of French. He was looking angrily at Zoro, so he thought that the guy might be talking about him. Zoro didn’t care what he thought of him, as long as they’d get this situation fixed. If he had to believe what they were saying on TV, the whole world was already talking about them, so one more person didn’t really matter.

 

Franky cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. He looked a little uncomfortable. “Let this emergency meeting begin.” He declared officially. “First, Brook, this is Zoro.” Franky conveniently pointed at Zoro, “Zoro, this is Brook. He’s from the French team and here to pick up Sanji. Sanji, I’m Franky. It’s nice to meet you, even with the trouble we have on our hands.”

 

Sanji agreed and shook the hand that Franky held out to him. Zoro and Brook did the same. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

 

Franky smiled. “SUPER! You can speak English too, I didn’t know that yet. That’ll make things easier then, since neither Zoro or I can speak French, as you might have noticed.” He turned to the two wrongdoers. "Can you tell me – us – everything, so that we won’t be surprised by anything that’s said or published in the media?”

 

Zoro was surprised Franky was acting so calm. Then again, he’d never seen him angry so it was probably better this way.

 

He looked at Sanji and opened his mouth to talk. “We… we met in that bar last night. Luffy and Ace dumped me, as usual, so I stayed behind, met him and we got talking. What you saw on TV happened right before we left, so it wasn’t like that was the only thing we did.” Zoro made a face. “Anyway, we left the bar together, on foot, and… well, I think you can imagine what happened here.” Zoro concluded, his cheeks warming up.

 

Now Sanji opened his mouth too. “I can’t really add much more. We were both pretty drunk when we left the bar, so please excuse us for our actions.” He remained silent for a moment. “I can’t clearly recall everything that happened, but that’s probably because I woke up just now.”

 

Zoro nearly corrected Sanji (he hadn’t been drunk, maybe a little tipsy, but absolutely not drunk), but he wisely stopped himself. He knew that Franky knew too though. Franky knew of Zoro’s inability to get drunk. Brook was the only one to be left out in this. Maybe Sanji didn’t want him to worry any more than he already did. Also, Zoro had thought about it earlier, but Sanji’s English was really good, especially for someone from France. Everybody knew most French people refused to learn English.

 

The night before, the noise of people talking and the background music had been too loud to hear the nuances in Sanji’s tone, so Zoro only heard the difference now. His French accent was only just audible. Zoro got distracted by listening to the blond’s voice, not following the conversation at all. He could listen to that voice for hours.

 

Zoro’s thoughts were interrupted by Brook. Unlike Sanji, his accent was heavy, although not French. To Zoro, it sounded more… German-like.

 

“There is one other thing we have to know.” He looked them both in the eyes, switching between them. “Did you both consent to everything you’ve done last night?”

 

Now Zoro and Sanji looked at each other and both smiled and nodded. As far as Zoro remembered last night – and he remembered quite a bit – it wasn’t a night he’d regret very easily. He had to shake the image of him and Sanji in bed, doing certain things, off. Now was not the time to think about _that_.

 

“That’s good.” Zoro could have sworn he heard a soft laugh coming from the not-so-French Frenchman. “Then that would be all for now. Sanji, we’re leaving. Mister Franky, I’ll call you about that statement in a few hours.” Brook got up from leaning against the table. Sanji remained where he was.

 

“Sanji.” Brook sighed. “You’ll be in even more trouble when anyone finds you here, so it’s best for us to leave. Now, where’s your phone?”

 

Sanji checked his pockets. “Uhh…” He disappeared for a few seconds into the bedroom and emerged with his phone in his hand. “Got it.”

 

“Yohohoho, let’s go.” This time Zoro knew for sure he didn’t imagine it. The guy seemed to randomly through in some laughs here and there. At least he wasn’t the type to get angry at them either, just like Franky. Or maybe Franky had talked to Brook before, on the phone, to calm him down.

  
Sanji followed Brook to the door and looked back at Zoro with an apologetic smile. Why he thought he had to apologize, Zoro wasn’t entirely sure. What he did regret was that they didn’t have a little more time to talk. Zoro would have liked that.

 

They left, barely saying their goodbyes. Franky went after them to make sure no one forgot anything, because they seemed to be in a hurry, but Brook didn’t bring anything but himself. Sanji though had to go back once to grab the jacket that was hanging over the back of a dining chair. Zoro didn’t even saw it before Sanji reached for it. He left and Franky returned in his place.

  
After making sure the door was closed, he dropped himself on the couch and Zoro happily did the same.

 

“Tell me, Zoro, how in the world did you get the idea to have sex with the singer for France the night before the final?” Franky asked bluntly, with a hint of a smile.

 

Zoro smiled back, more like an awkward grin. “To be honest, I didn’t even realize who he was until you had me turn on the TV. Did you know he looks completely different on stage?”

 

“I noticed that when he was standing in front of me, yes. I saw it before too, when doing research on all of your opponents.” Franky continued when he saw Zoro’s surprised expression. “Yes, I did some research. And it was some SUPER research too. Your bandmates knew that, only you, and probably Luffy too, weren’t exactly paying attention when I told you everything.”

 

Zoro laughed. “You’re probably right, yeah.”

 

“He had almost no accent, that kinda surprised me.”

 

“I didn’t know either. I don’t think I remember it from last night.”

 

Franky laughed with him for a short time, then he turned all serious again. “What do you want to tell the rest? They’ve been watching the news all morning, but I said I wanted to talk to you first before I’d let them tackle you with their questions.”

 

Zoro had to think about that. “Since they won’t believe that I was drunk, I think it’s best to tell them not to worry about tonight? If that’s possible of course.”

 

Franky patted Zoro on the back. “Like Luffy will worry about that. Ace trusts you not to do stupid stuff… or at least to screw up bad enough for it to have consequences.” He shrugged. “I don’t know if something like this has ever happened before, so as long as we can convince everyone you two are still gonna do your best to win, it won’t be a problem.”

 

“Thank you, Franky.”

 

“Don’t thank me yet. I first gotta fix this mess you made.”

 

Zoro opened his mouth to apologize. Franky shushed him. “Don’t be sorry. I bet you didn’t do it on purpose and that’s why I’m not angry at you.” He got up. “Now then, Zoro, I got a few things to take care of. I’d rather have you not leaving your you until I come back with lunch, okay? Meanwhile, I’ll let your friends come here after I’ve explained your situation a bit. Under no circumstances are you to leave the building or talk to anyone but me and the band, you understand?”

 

“I think I can do that.” Zoro reassured him.

 

“Super. Then I’ll see you at lunch.”

 

Franky left Zoro alone and only then Zoro thought of checking the time.

 

_9.14 in the morning._

 

Being too awake to go back to sleep for a while, Zoro made himself comfortable on the couch and checked his messages and twitter feed, making sure not to react or comment on anything. Too soon, he’d seen everything already and Zoro’s mind wandered off to the night before.

 


	2. The Trouble is getting started/getting fixed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter 2 is here! A little late (oops!), but the days continues for Zoro, along with some sexy times ;) 
> 
> I'll repeat: I've written the whole fic in about 12 days, so I guess it's bound to have mistakes. Feel free to tell me if you find anything wrong, also in later chapters, as I've not edited everything yet ^^' (too little time, sorry)
> 
> I've also put some cameo characters in this, though they'll only appear in later chapters, you should keep an eye out for them ;) On a second side note, I wrote all of this before the actual Eurovision Song Contest started, so things will be different than what is on TV.
> 
> Remember to watch other for the cameo appearances, although they'll come up in the third and fourth chapter.
> 
> Have fun reading~

Franky had promised the boys that they were allowed to go out one night in Vienna, the city they were staying in. They went to the first bar together and already managed to leave Zoro there. He didn't know for sure if that's what Luffy and Ace had intended, but he was left behind in a city he didn't know. It wasn't the best setting to be in for Zoro, although for him, it hardly was any different than normal.

Not complaining, Zoro shrugged it off and went to another bar by himself. There, after he sat down on an empty stool and he'd ordered a drink, the seat next to his was taken too.

Within seconds, the newcomer managed to insult Zoro's hair (without even introducing himself) and Zoro couldn't  _not_  insult the guy too. Half of his face was covered and on the visible part, a bright blue eye looked down on Zoro beneath a peculiar eyebrow. It looked too weird to not make fun of it, in a friendly way. When the blue-eyed man noticed Zoro didn't mean to make him angry, he smiled too.

They never introduced themselves to each other. Zoro got the nickname 'mosshead' and the blond guy was mostly called 'curlybrow'. Their conversation, that went on for hours without them keeping track of the time, didn't only consist of throwing insults at each other. Instead, they talked about lots of things, quickly following the other when they were changing subjects.

Some drinks later, Zoro didn't quite remember how many he already had, he started to feel the alcohol. It would take a lot more drinks to actually have him drunk, but to prevent that, he began ordering something lighter.

Curlybrow – or Sanji – did the same thing. His cheeks were already a little flushed, bright enough for Zoro to see it in the dim light of the bar. He was a little more gone than Zoro was, but also not drunk yet.

During their talk, Zoro had trouble keeping his eyes off the talking mouth and only switched to his eye when Zoro was the one talking. He had no intention to do anything about his attraction to him though, remembering a few bad experiences from the past. It wasn't only Sanji's looks that made Zoro draw a little bit closer, but also his use of words and the playful tone in them when he insulted Zoro.

Sometimes Zoro didn't hear what Sanji was talking about, distracted by the sound of his voice and not paying attention to what Sanji was actually saying. He'd answer something general and hoped Sanji wouldn't notice.

Sanji never commented on it.

Much later after that one of them found out the time. It was so late the bar would close soon. Sanji finished his last drink and left to go to the bathroom. After that, they'd get back to the hotel together (it appeared they were staying in the same hotel, so it would be easier anyway) and if that all happened without any major problems, Zoro would lose his chance to make a move on Sanji.

He paid for their drinks and waited for Sanji near the restrooms, nervous and everything. He didn't dare to guess how Sanji would react, so he silently waited.

Sanji came out, clueless of Zoro's plans, and saw his conversation buddy standing in the corner near him, waiting for him.

The alcohol had erased some boundaries both would never have crossed on any other occasion.

Sanji saw what Zoro was up to when he saw it in his eyes. It was the mere  _want_  that made him come closer and go for it.

They almost clashed mouth to mouth. In an instant, they were kissing the breath out of each other, completely forgetting everything around them.

Zoro, with his eyes half closed, felt like he was being absorbed by Sanji. The way he touched Zoro's lips with his own, how his tongue slid over Zoro's teeth as a way of invitation and how he grabbed the green hair at the back of Zoro's head to expose more skin in his neck and kiss it, made Zoro extremely happy.

He wasn't just passively letting this all happen though. It took him a few attempts before it finally worked, but Zoro managed to – blindly – grab Sanji's ass and bring his lower body closer and grinded against Sanji's.

Sanji's breath hitched and he stopped long enough with kissing for Zoro for him to let his head drop and catch Sanji's lips with his own.

Reenacting what Sanji had done just moments before, Zoro pushed his tongue past Sanji's lips, forcing his teeth apart.

Sanji complied, sucking Zoro in even more than before.

This went on for minutes until both were out of breath and had to stop before one of them would faint. Sanji was already looking quite disheveled, some of his bangs pushed to the side of his face or sticking out where they shouldn't.

Zoro thought he probably didn't look much better. Trying to catch his breath, he eyed Sanji and while looking down, he noticed something. "I think we have a problem."

Zoro himself didn't really consider it a problem, if only they were back at the hotel already.

Sanji followed his gaze down. His hips had stopped moving only a second earlier and he was looking at his own legs being parted by one of Zoro's and if that wasn't good enough already, he was also looking at two erections.

He snorted. "At least we're in this together."

Zoro laughed at that, the pleasant sound reaching Sanji's ears. It made him smile too. "Are we?"

Sanji looked down again, tearing his eyes from Zoro's face. "I guess we are."

"We should get back to the hotel then." Zoro winked. "You're staying in the same hotel, right?"

"Yeah, but I thought you were going out with some friends?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if they dumped me after ten minutes. That's what they usually do. Besides, that was at a different bar, we've both separately switched so there's no way they could find me now."

"Sounds like a dick move to do, even to you."

"I'm used to it." Zoro grinned and he subtly changed the subject. "Let's grab a cab."

Sanji agreed and they took their stuff outside. It was a little awkward, standing next to each other, trying to get the attention of a cab driver who drove past. He didn't react to their calling out and the street behind him was awfully empty.

They waited a few minutes until another one appeared, but he turned out to hate foreigners, and snarled something at Sanji and Zoro in German that they didn't understand and drove off with neither of them in the cab.

Even more awkward was their walk to the hotel. Zoro claimed for his own convenience that he didn't know anything about Vienna and walked into the opposite direction way more than once and Sanji had to correct him every time.

They didn't speak much, their thoughts often wandering off to their bodily state or, in Zoro's case (and maybe Sanji's too), a bit about the upcoming performance. A tiny bit. He was mostly focused on the first thing though…

"Hey mosshead," Sanji started.

"What is it, curlybrow?" Zoro asked when Sanji didn't continue. He was feeling too much at peace, even in this situation, to make up a whole string of insults, so he left it at 'curlybrow' at the moment.

Sanji cleared his throat. "What do you want when we get back?" He stopped in his tracks.

Zoro followed a few steps later and turned to face Sanji. "I haven't thought about it much, but I want to at least get rid of this." He gestured at his crotch. "Though I'm trying to think one step at a time."

Sanji grinned. "Good thing we're walking together then."

Zoro returned the grin and they walked on. Unfortunately for them, the night was warm and only Sanji had brought a jacket with him, that didn't cover anything, so neither of them could hide the fact that they were pretty excited for what was going to happen next.

"So, what now?" Sanji asked.

"Now we're going back, that's what we're gonna do." Zoro turned a corner.

He heard Sanji laugh and stopped. It sounded nice in the quiet night. What Sanji said, on the other hand, wasn't nice. "Your other right, you numbskull."

Zoro grunted and reluctantly followed Sanji, who was going in the right direction.

The rest of their walk wasn't really interesting. The real fun started in the elevator. At 3 am, most of the hotel was asleep and naturally, the elevator was empty besides the two men.

In the lighting, Zoro could get a better look at Sanji. His cheeks were red and in the soft light Sanji's eyes surprisingly looked bluer than they did earlier. He knew Sanji was looking at him the same way he looked at Sanji and even though the reception room was empty, they didn't touch each other until the elevator.

Zoro removed his hands from his pockets (where they had been the whole way back) and harshly held Sanji's face on both sides and kissed him passionately. He had just enough time between breaths to push the right button to his floor.

Sanji reacted to the same manner, bringing Zoro closer while the other man had pushed him against the elevator wall, giving him little space to move.

Their way up to Zoro's room was a little fuzzy. They couldn't keep their hands off each other for more than two seconds and with Zoro's perfect sense of direction, they took the scenic route to his room.

In the sitting room, Sanji quickly lost his jacket and soon after, in the bedroom, most of the rest of his clothing, which all ended up on the ground. Zoro's followed.

They were quietly making out, Zoro leaning over Sanji on the bed. It was all going great until a loud banging got Zoro out of his trance.

He opened his eyes.  _Great_. So he had fallen asleep again. Zoro was lying on the couch, a bit uncomfortable, but that wasn't the thing that woken him. It was quiet though and he shifted slightly into a better position and closed his eyes to continue his dream about the night before, hoping that the noise had been an one time only thing.

Sanji's body moved beneath him, hands that were touching his body and his hands that were exploring Sanji's.

During their kissing, something that would have been awesome on itself already, Sanji moved his lower body, holding Zoro's head in place as Zoro moved along with him and when they finally got rid of the underwear that had been in their way they –

The banging returned, this time harder and more frequent.

Zoro, roughly awoken for the third time that morning, was unable to finish his pleasant dream. He stood with a deep sigh to look which asshole had the nerve to disturb him.

Behind the door, through the peephole, he saw Luffy jumping up and down. He probably wasn't the source of the banging noise, though Zoro couldn't find Ace through the small hole.

A little reluctant Zoro opened the door. Luffy jumped in right away, glomping Zoro.

"Long time no see, Zoro!" Luffy laughed.

"Get off of me." Zoro tried to push Luffy away from him.

"But you were suddenly gone last night. Ace and I couldn't find you anymore and we even went back to the bar where we'd lost you." Luffy whined.

Zoro ignored it and looked behind Luffy. "Where's Ace?"

Finally, Luffy let go. "The girl he hooked up with last night called, so he stayed behind to talk to her."

"What are they talking about?"

"Dunno. He should be here before lunch arrives though."

"Lunch?" Zoro asked confused. "What time is it?"

"Yeah, lunch. It's past noon, you know." Luffy looked at him as if Zoro was stupid.

"Oh." That didn't sound very intelligent at all.

Luffy happily chatted away while they were waiting for their third band member to arrive. He sprung up and rushed to the door when he heard Ace knocking.

He came in and saw Zoro lying on the couch with only a pair of pants. He magically managed to get a shirt from somewhere and threw it in Zoro's face. "Please cover that." He winked.

Zoro did as he was told.

Ace was carrying a few paper bags that he handed over to Zoro and Luffy. Luffy received the largest bag and after a fast 'thank you', he started eating. Zoro was a slower than his friend, opening the bag Ace had given him and peeked inside it.

"Good afternoon, you useless party animal." Ace grinned as Zoro retrieved a turkey sandwich from the bag.

"I heard you hooked up with someone too. Did you sleep in your own bed last night?" Zoro asked as his way of greeting.

Ace's embarrassed expression made Zoro laugh. "Franky said to watch the news, so you should turn on the TV." He subtly changed the subject.

Zoro pointed his eyes upward a moment, but did as he was told anyway.

Ace had great timing. The news would come on in a few minutes, featuring Franky, so they ate in a comfortable silence, waiting for it to happen.

Zoro munched on his sandwich, along with another sandwich with something he was unfamiliar with. It tasted good though, so he ate it without complaining.

They were finished by the time the new started. A news reporter came on, the same guy from that morning, wearing a suit and sitting in the studio.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, we come to you now with a live interview with the manager of the  _Wandering Tigers_ , the Australian band participating in the Eurovision Song Contest." He smiled a plastic smile. "He will give us a statement of what happened last night between one of the band members and Sanji Janoir. We're now going live to the interview."

The image changed to Franky standing in front of their hotel. Ace was the one to get up and look out of the window to see if he could see anything from there.

"I count… fifteen cameras, maybe more."

Luffy joined him, waving at the cameras, even though nobody noticed the guy on the seventh floor waving. Apparently, no one knew which room was Zoro's, which was definitely a good thing. Zoro remained where he was, out of a possible line of sight. There was no need to look for attention now.

One of the reporters dared to ask the first question, the one most people were probable waiting for. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Franky cleared his throat, taking his time and obviously enjoying the attention. "All I have to say is that Zoro and Sanji had fun together. They're not prohibited to have fun."

Another reporter took over. "There were rumors that they went back to the hotel together. Is that true?"

"Since they are staying in the same hotel, it seems only natural to me that they went back together. Aside from that, I know that Zoro has a terrible sense of direction, so he probably wouldn't have gotten anywhere without Sanji's help."

The first reporter spoke up again. "Have they also spent the night together?"

"Sanji is currently in the hall, practicing and Zoro is having lunch with the rest of the band." Franky said, clearly not answering the asked question. "They'll be going to the hall later this afternoon, according to schedule."

It kind of surprised Zoro how professional Franky acted. He usually didn't like people asking him stuff. For his little press conference, he'd brushed his hair extra neatly and had put on a jacket he normally didn't wear.

A third reporter decided to join. "Do you know if one of them planned to take out some competition this way? After all, both Australia and France were automatically in the finals."

Franky coughed before he answered. "Both Sanji and Zoro have ascertained me that isn't the case and tonight they will do their utmost best to win the Song Contest." He pleased Zoro with his answer. It was true after all. "That's all I have to say for now, thank you for listening."

The reporters wanted to refuse the ending of the interview and asked more questions, but Franky didn't answer and went back into the hotel.

"He should be here in a few minutes." Zoro said to the other two, who returned from their window-watching.

And indeed, about ten minutes later, Franky arrived.

"How did I look? Was it SUPER?" He asked curiously the moment Zoro let him in.

"You looked so awesome!" Luffy grinned.

Franky gave him a thumb up and turned to Zoro. "Zoro, before I forget, you are not to answer any questions regarding everything you did in the past 24 hours and Brook and I agreed with the hosts and the director of the Song Contest that nobody will ask anything about it to you either, so, in short, shush." Adding pointing at Luffy and Ace, he added, "and neither will you."

Luffy nodded silently and Ace grinned. "No problem."

Zoro snorted. "Does that mean I'm also not allowed to talk about Ace's hookup?"

Ace's face turned red.

"As long as it isn't a famous person, I don't care. Luffy, you got anything to confess?"

"Nope."

"SUPER." Franky concluded, much to Zoro's delight. "With that finished, let's talk about your performance tonight. You know, I was thinking about…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to bring it up, but if there's something you (really) like or dislike, could you mention it to me? I don't mind where (here, on FanFiction or maybe even Tumblr), but I would really appreciate it! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading~ :3


	3. The Trouble climaxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm still on time, during Eurovision! This is the third chapter, I plan to post the last one tomorrow ^^
> 
> I'll say it again: This will be different from the Eurovision Song Contest that you see on TV :) I thought I could change some things while watching, but decided not to. It'd be too complicated to change ^^'
> 
> Also, very important: You WILL be reading song lyrics (yes, what a shocker at the Eurovision Song Contest). Sanji's will be French, one of my dear friend was so kind to translate for me. I've written the English - not the French - lyrics on a previous Eurovision song, which is Milim, by Harel Skaat (I suggest you look it up, it's a beautiful song). Zoro's song is entirely English, and it's written on the song Unbreakable, sung by Sinplus (that too is a fun song :D)
> 
> Here's a small reminder not to forget about the cameo appearances ;)
> 
> Anyway, I think that was all? Please enjoy~

They were showing the video that announced the performing country. Australia.

  
Zoro had no time to watch it, he had to get up the stage during the short video, but he already knew what everyone was looking at.

 

The Sydney Opera House, with them standing in front of it, taking somewhat ‘cool’ poses. Zoro thought they looked ridiculous when shooting it, but the end result had proven him wrong.

 

The camera would zoom in on Luffy, and then switch to him walking in a crowded street. No one had managed to get him look serious, so instead, Luffy was showing a big (and charming) smile. One of the reasons the Australian people had chosen them to represent them was because Luffy had the gift of liking everyone he met and always left a good impression on people. That was a big help during their tour through Australia, right before the Australian competition.

 

Even Zoro was taken in by that when Luffy had approached him to start a band together with Ace and him, back in high school.

 

Luffy received messages every day, from girls mostly, though he wasn’t interested in all of them, he said. He was having fun with making music and didn’t care about anything else. Zoro admired that part of him, although he never told anyone that, not even Luffy.

 

Ace would receive the same amount of screen time. Like his little brother, he was walking through a crowd, joining Luffy at the busy crossroad he was standing. Both were looking at something beyond the camera, the opposite direction of where Zoro would come from.

 

The first time they’d seen this, Ace had commented that even Zoro wouldn’t get so lost that he would appear from behind the camera. Zoro had been annoyed by that, unwilling to admit that there might have been a chance that would happen. They had to give him some credit though, it had taken only three shots to have him end up where Ace and Luffy were waiting.

 

They were wearing different clothes than in the video. It had been really hot when they were shooting the video and the director had allowed them to dress like it was summer. They definitely had, with loose shirts and shorts.

 

On the stage they wore clothes that suited their music style a little more. Zoro was wearing black pants, a white shirt he almost buttoned up completely and fit him perfectly and a black vest that hung loosened on his shoulders. Luffy and Ace were wearing something similar, though not exactly the same.

 

Zoro knew he would have appeared by now. The audience didn’t get to see it, only the people backstage, who had a life feed so they knew where they were in the show and the people watching the TV.

 

It was the same with Zoro as with the other two. Not really inspirational, though Franky had said it looked good. He had tried to convince the three from the start that they could win this and yet Zoro still didn’t believe him. He wanted to trust their manager’s judgement. Zoro even wondered why they had signed up for the competition in Australia in the first place, but then he remembered Luffy had signed them up in a sudden urge and his only explanation why was because he thought it looked fun.

 

Soon after that, Franky found them to learn them some tips and tricks about participating in a big event like that. He had stayed with them ever since, sometimes acting like their dad, a very enthusiastic one. The guys liked it.

 

Zoro had never expected to win the preliminaries, some famous Australians had been performing as well. In the end, it had been a close call and they had come out victorious. It was like a dream.

 

The announcer started speaking, pulling Zoro out of his thoughts. It was time.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome on the stage: the Wandering Tigers.”

 

The spotlights were pointing at them and all three slowly counted to three in their heads the way they had practiced it. Zoro began first, with Ace following right after, smoothly and perfectly timed. Zoro had wanted it to be a guitar intro, but his writing skills had said otherwise. Playing the guitar was his biggest passions while singing was just a hobby. If it was possible, he’d leave the singing to Ace. Ace had tried and they had found out he couldn’t reach all the notes Zoro could, so they left it at that.

 

A smile appeared on Zoro’s face when he hit the first notes. It felt good to play, great even. The small amount of nerves he had backstage were all gone immediately.

 

_“I’ve never seen the seasons change_

_We carried a summer with us_

_The glass is stained_

_With frozen tears”_

 

Luffy had hit his first tone too. Seeing him hitting the drums could be really amusing; it seemed like he randomly hit things and still managed to produce a proper sound. Luffy was smart in his own way, reading into the situation and knowing what to play. That caused him to repeat the songs they’d written.

 

Ace and Zoro knew like no other that Luffy’s flexibility, stamina and aura made him the perfect drummer that he was.

 

_“The old king is dead_

_Let us crown our two new queens, long live the queens”_

 

They called themselves a rock band, more soft-rock than the real hard music and it was the type they loved most. Zoro had written the lyrics to this song himself and Ace had deemed it perfect for the Song Contest. Luffy had only laughed, his smile more reassuring than demeaning. Zoro didn’t question it, he knew Luffy would say something if he didn’t like it.

 

They were a band existing of two guys in their second year of college and a brother of one of them who was currently only making music. An odd group, but they were young and well-liked and that worked out great for them. Even before the European Song Contest had started, polls said they were one of the favorites to win. During the only press conference they’d given in their time in Vienna, Zoro had stated that their competition was strong and that they didn’t want any sympathy votes because it would be a one-time only thing for Australia.

 

_“And I fall down_

_Save the world_

_Try searching for my shadow”_

 

They were nearing the end of their song. Three minutes exactly and everything would be in the voter’s hands. Zoro didn’t mind, he got to listen to the rest of the songs more relaxed that way.

 

The last notes played by Ace were accompanied with Zoro’s voice and both were cancelled out by fireworks exploding between them and the audience, at the edge of the stage. They hadn’t popped during repetitions, just like with the rest of the countries that had requested something like that.

 

Franky had asked for them shortly before the Contest started and had told the band about it that morning, so they had little time to mentally prepare themselves for a slight shock. No one was visibly startled and Zoro’s voice didn’t waver one bit.

 

A deafening applause came from the hall. Zoro’s smile became brighter and Ace laughed next to him, both happy with the people’s reaction. It couldn’t have gone any better.

 

Luffy got up from his stool behind the drums and together, they bowed. They were taken of the stage quickly to make place for the next performing country. Someone brought them to their both while offering them a bottle of water to drink. Zoro gladly took that offer.

 

Franky was already waiting for them, together with a friend that they brought along from Australia, Vivi.

 

“You did SUPER!” Franky got up to pat their backs. Maybe a little too hard, but the guys endured it. Vivi too congratulated them on their great performance and during the whole next song (which was the seventh), nobody really was paying attention to anything or anyone outside their booth.

 

It was the seventeenth song that grabbed Zoro’s attention. Between their own song and this one, he’d been chatting with his friends, softly, and his words died in his mouth when he heard which country would be next to come up on stage.

 

Ace, who Zoro had been talking to, noticed his silence and turned to Vivi without saying a word about it.

 

Zoro didn’t see it, he only had eyes for that one guy standing on the stage. He wasn’t alone; there was an orchestra in the back, although still supporting the illusion of Sanji standing there on his own.

 

He was wearing a fancy suit, black, with a white shirt underneath. The two top buttons were loosened and made Sanji look professional and casual at the same time. The perfect outfit for a time like this.

 

Zoro wouldn’t dare to stand on that stage all by himself. If his friends wouldn’t be there, he wouldn’t be either. Another thing  was that he could hide behind his guitar if he wanted and Sanji only held a microphone in one of his hands and moving the other up and down. Zoro would feel too vulnerable.

 

Though Sanji looked handsome in that suit, Zoro’s eyes were drawn to the face above it. The blond bangs hid half of Sanji’s face, like they had the night before and probably like always. Even from this distance, Zoro could make out the blue in the other’s eye. Even better, Zoro could swear that eye was looking at him, or even remotely in his direction. Even if Sanji wanted to look at him, the spotlights would blind him enough to not see either the audience or the other countries’ singers sitting in front of the stage.

 

The moment their gazes – seemingly – met was over too soon for Zoro’s liking and the music started. Because Zoro had been too lazy to any real attention to Franky telling about the other competitors, he hadn’t recognized Sanji the night before and if that didn’t happen, he still wouldn’t have recognized him.

 

The music started and Zoro didn’t even know if Sanji would sing in English or French. Just before the show started, during dinner, Zoro had some time to actually listen to Sanji’s song. He had the song ready on his phone, on YouTube, but in the end, he didn’t listen to it. Zoro wanted to wait for the real thing.

 

 

_“_ _Parlez-moi des contes de fées_

_De dragons, pirates et démons_

_Nous sommes des héros de ta histoire_

_Toujours, nous aurons une fin heureuse”_

 

The words rolled off Sanji’s tongue like a river, water flowing in a perfectly harmonized stream. Together with the lyrics, the song wasn’t as slow as Zoro had expected, though maybe a bit dramatic.

 

_“_ _Nous sommes soufflés, aux destinations lointaines , inconnues_

_Nous ne regardons jamais en arrière, mais à la lune_

_La lumière ne disparaît pas, pas à tes yeux_

_Tu changes en pierre”_

 

The song ended before Zoro knew it. He received a poke in his cheek from his neighbor, Ace, and returned to reality. Zoro had to blink, his eyes were burning for staring for so long.

 

“You liked it?” Ace asked. “You couldn’t keep your eyes off the guy.”

 

Zoro tried to think of something witty. He came up with nothing. “It was a nice song.” He shrugged.

 

“Come on, I saw how you looked at him, Zoro.” Ace grinned.

 

Zoro had no time to answer as a host came walking by, bringing a camera along. Everyone began to cheer, waving flags of their own country and Austria’s. The two of them had no choice but to join.

 

The host luckily didn’t stop at their booth and walked to the Austrian one to talk about something in German. No one understood what they were talking about until Vivi translated it for them. One of the main reasons she had come with them was because she had studied European languages and, like the genius she was, could speak some fluently.

 

“They’re talking about the pressure of performing for the hosting country.” Vivi said to the rest when a small silence fell between the host and singer. “It’s not that interesting actually.”

 

“Vivi, can you translate Sanji’s song too?” Luffy asked her. Apparently, he had noticed Zoro’s stare too.

 

“Sure, give me the lyrics and I’ll try to translate it for you.” She responded.

 

Meanwhile, Zoro tried to listen in closely while trying to be invisible at the same time.

 

Vivi ignored him. Someone fished a phone from somewhere and searched for the lyrics of Sanji’s song. It wasn’t difficult to find and soon Vivi grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote everything down in English in only a few minutes. Everyone watched her curiously, not caring about the last two performing countries. Both had been really lucky to get into the finals and they would never win anyway.

 

Vivi finished with a smile. “Done! Who wants to read it first? Or should I read it out loud?” She asked, looking at the rest, and Zoro in particular.

 

Ace didn’t wait for someone to react and snatched the paper Vivi was holding, getting an angry frown in return from her. Vivi didn’t try to get it back though, instead, she let Ace read the first line out loud. The rest of the text soon followed.

 

_“Tell me of fairies and their tales_

_Of dragons, pirates and demons_

_We’re the heroes in your story_

_We’ll always have a happy end_

_Wordless song, soundless tones, it is all so unreal_

_You’re my heart, you are my soul_

_I want to rule the whole world together with you_

_We are blown away, to places far, unknown_

_To never look back twice but up to the moon_

_The light never fades, never in your eyes_

_You are turning into stone_

_Summer is waiting, did winter take too long?_

_Why did you stop? I was asleep for a 1000 years_

_Was it a dream of yesterday?_

_We are blown away, to places far, unknown_

_To never look back twice but up to the moon_

_The light never fades, never in your eyes_

_You are turning into stone_

_We are blown away, to places far, unknown_

_To never look back twice but up to the moon_

_The light never fades, never in your eyes_

_You are turning into stone_

_It’s cold out here without you near_

_You’re a memory I can’t let go_

_You’re caught in her web, I try to sing your song_

_One you taught me long ago_

_We are blown away, to places far, unknown_

_To never look back twice but up to the moon_

_The light never fades, never in your eyes_

_You are turning into stone_

_This isn’t a fairytale, but a dark hell_

_I’ll defeat the evil queen for you”_

 

It made Zoro think of their own song in a certain way. He couldn’t exactly lay his finger on it, but it felt kind of the same. The song was more fairytale-like than their own and the magic seemed to pour from Sanji’s voice too, maybe even more than the text. It fitted this Song Contest’s theme too.

 

Vivi and Franky discussed the lyrics, maybe a little louder than they should, as they said Sanji’s name quite some times and his seat wasn’t far from theirs. Their conversation didn’t die down though. On the contrary, it got heated and louder.

  
Zoro dared to look up and see if Sanji could hear what they were saying. He could.

 

Sanji was watching the two with an intent stare over the back seating of his booth.

 

Zoro locked with his gaze and held it a few moments, until he noticed a host nearing Sanji. He quickly looked away, hoping the man didn’t notice them looking at each other.

 

The French people cheered loudly when the guy arrived, welcoming him.

 

“Hi there, how are you doing?” The host smiled.

 

Everyone cheered again and Sanji, who got a microphone pushed in his face, answered. “We’re doing great. Just now, I heard someone talking about my song and its meaning and I love how everyone can interpret it in their own way.”

 

Franky and Vivi knew Sanji was talking about them and stopped quarreling. There was no need to focus more attention on them than they already had.

 

“That sounds really interesting! Now, Sanji, tell me,” the host leaned in closer, to simulate a secretive conversation, but held the microphone in place, “was it the people you were looking at just now? And in particular, one of those hot contestants competing against you?”

 

Sanji’s face turned bright red. Everyone could see, the camera was zoomed in close on his face and the whole world could watch his embarrassment. It was the perfect timing between the competition and the start of the time-filling shows. The whole world could see Sanji die in embarrassment and nobody could save him.

 

Zoro turned to Franky, his eyes still glued on the scene before him. “I thought no one was allowed to speak about it?”

 

Franky shrugged. “Maybe that guy is just stupid. You should be happy he isn’t coming to you too.”

 

Zoro didn’t answer, his mind focused again on the conversation between Sanji and the host, Usopp.

 

He was a nice guy, and surprisingly the only one of the hosts who personally introduced himself to everyone before the shows started. That made him the only host Zoro knew by name. Usopp was responsible for interviewing the singers in the intermissions and he occasionally threw in a story about himself. Those sounded really unbelievable most of the time, but were really fun to hear.

 

They’d changed the subject and they were chatting about something else.

 

“How was it to stand on that stage? You weren’t alone, but it certainly felt like you were alone. That must have been frightening.”

 

“No, actually, it wasn’t frightening at all.” Sanji answering, after having thought for a moment. “Singing is really calming for me and having no one near me makes me not lose focus. It feels like a playground all for myself. It wouldn’t matter what I did, because nobody would see it.”

 

“But Sanji, everyone can see you here, you know.” Usopp pried.

 

Sanji looked away. “It doesn’t feel like it, more like I’m in my own little world.”

 

“One where maybe fairytales come true?” Usopp asked, referring to the theme of this year’s Contest and maybe a certain event too.

 

“I guess?” Sanji had clearly understood the suggestive undertone. He awkwardly tried to laugh it off and the host got up.

 

“Thank you for this wonderful insight of a singer’s mind.” Usopp thanked Sanji. He spun around once

 

Ah! Someone’s talking into my ear and saying that we’re going to look at a report from fans from all over the world, so please stay tuned, ladies and gentlemen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that wasn't that bad I hope? xD I must warn you that the last chapter will be relatively longer. Just so you know already ;)
> 
> If you want to read the full lyrics of both Sanji and Zoro's The Wandering Tigers, go to my Tumblr blog (orangelies) and search for 'Trouble at Eurovision', or go to my blog and add /tagged/Trouble+at+Eurovision to the link. The results should give you the lyrics ^^
> 
> I'm gonna mention it again (sorry not sorry if it bothers you), but if there's something you absolutely did or didn't like, I'd love to hear it~ :D
> 
> Please enjoy your day ^^


	4. The Trouble climaxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the last chapter of this Eurovision fic! My question to you is, who is going to win the Eurovision Song Contest? Is it Sanji? The Wandering Tigers aka Zoro? You should see that for yourself ;) 
> 
> I've watched the Song Contest of this year and haven't inspired anything from my own fic from the real one, except the countries that got in the finals. That's it. Nothing more ^^ 
> 
> I'll remind you again that this complete fic is written in 12 days and typed over in less, so this can have some mistakes in it. If you find something, feel free to tell me ^^ I'm not gonna bite you :p 
> 
> Today is also the 24th (actually it's already the 25th here as it's already been midnight, but let's pretend it's still the 24th), and that means it's Dominique's birthday! Happy birthday, I love you and I hope you enjoy the fourth part of your present! :3 
> 
> Have fun reading~

**Chapter 4**

 

The moment Usopp announced it, the lights dimmed and on the big screen on the stage, along with the tablets that were handed out to all countries so they could have a better look, someone appeared. It was a boy, really young and the info in the corner said he was called Tony.

 

“Hello, my name is Tony, but my friends call me Chopper! I live in Canada and every year, in May, my parents record the Eurovision Song Contest for me. I’m still too young to stay up so late to watch it live, so I watch it the day after.” He smiled brightly, charming everyone. “I don’t mind, because I would be too tired for school if I watched at night. When I grow up, I either want to become a singer or a doctor! If I become a singer, I want to participate to the Song Contest too.”

 

The cute grin made most of the audience aww. “That’s it for now. I wish you all the best and maybe we’ll see each other again in the future!” Tony waved goodbye and disappeared from the screen.

 

“What a cute little boy. I’m sure a lot of girls would vote him if he participated.”

 

Franky agreed with her, their argument from before totally forgotten. “Only he isn’t European.”

  
Zoro snorted. “Neither are we and look at us sitting here, participating.”

 

Franky had to admit his mistake. “True, only Australia had been wanting to join since forever. The sole reason you all are here is because this Contest is turning sixty this year and we are the celebration.”

 

“In another ten years it will be its seventieth anniversary, right? They could do something like this again.” Luffy added. “Chopper looked like he was about ten years old, so he can sing too if he wants in ten years.”

 

Ace laughed. “That’s my little bro for ya!” He patted Luffy on the back, who tried to get away. “It’d be great for that lil’ guy if all that happened, though I doubt it.”

 

“Then I’m glad you’re not his parent. To crush a child’s dream like that is unforgivable.” Vivi defended Tony. “He has to cherish both dreams and hopefully, they’ll both come true.” She said dreamily.

 

Ace snorted, but didn’t argue any further. He wouldn’t win anyway, nobody did against Vivi.

 

They’d missed the next two people already, not taking notice of the people telling their stories on the big screen. Zoro was just in time to see a dark-skinned woman wave in a similar was Tony – or was it Chopper? – had done.

 

Someone new appeared. This one was a guy, seemingly in his mid-forties, wearing a hideous fake fur coat and held a cigar in his mouth.

 

“Not exactly the best guy to give children as a role model.” Franky claimed.

 

“Says the man that prefers to live without pants on.” Zoro muttered.

 

Franky reached behind Ace’s back, who was sitting between Franky and Zoro, to hit Zoro in his shoulder. “I heard that. That’s not SUPER nice of you.”

 

They all laughed. Even Franky himself knew how absurd his sense of fashion was.

 

The video continued for a little while longer. Sometime they were drawn to a story, but mostly they were talking to each other.

 

When it was done, Conchita Wurst came up the stage, telling about how happy he was to welcome everyone to Austria and telling about his joy to have Australia as guests in his home country.

 

The cameras obviously zoomed in on the band and everyone cheered and waved with their flags.

 

All pleasantries done, Conchita sang his own song, _Rise like a Phoenix_ , again.

 

The cameras twirled around, filming the guy on stage and also the audience, the performers and their guests, who were all waiting for the results.

 

Zoro wasn’t paying attention anymore to any of it. It was the little break he needed to let his thoughts wander around. Naturally, he continued his dream that Luffy had greatly disturbed.

 

_His hands grabbed the sheets on both sides next to Sanji’s head, lowering most of his body to kiss him. Sanji’s mouth, hot and wet, his body sweaty and reacting greatly to all the things Zoro did to him._

Maybe Zoro had to correct himself a bit, his mind wandering beyond his dream. Maybe he _had_ been a bit drunk the night before. Tipsy at least. He usually didn’t do one-night stands, or went after a guy the minute he saw him. He actually didn’t know for sure why he had been so taken in by Sanji.

 

They hadn’t even been nice to each other the whole time they were talking and for some reason, Zoro didn’t mind that at all. Quite the opposite actually, he liked, and appreciated, the challenge Sanji gave him. Instead of being polite and nice all the time, they’d been flirting through bad insults, weird questions and unique life stories.

 

Sanji had made him laugh, in a loud and most honest way, something not everyone in Zoro’s life could. Sanji had been an exception.

 

That was why Zoro had been taking in by Sanji so much. His good looks and lean body certainly added to that. If someone would ask him what his type was, he’d definitely answer blond, long legged and rude. In his head he’d add questionable eyebrows too. Even that eyebrow (only one had been visible, except for the short time Zoro had managed to brush Sanji’s hair away) looked good on him and in Zoro’s defense, anyone would have made fun of that eyebrow.

 

Also, Sanji said some things about Zoro’s hair that weren’t particularly nice either. It couldn’t have made Zoro happier though. His green hair was his pride.

 

Ace had said something about it too, a few days after winning in Australia, and one of the things Sanji said reminded him of that.

 

He and Ace were sitting somewhere in a pretty deserted area, taking a break from all the meetings and the interviews and all the publicity.

  
Ace had suddenly started laughing, looking in the distance.

 

Zoro had pulled up an eyebrow, not getting what his friend was laughing at.

 

After quieting down, Ace said Zoro would be the best known green thing originating from Australia, hinting at the fact that the country was mostly known for its aridity.

 

Zoro laughed at that too, only before reminding Ace that he wasn’t even a native Australian, but Japanese.

 

Ace had been surprised, he hadn’t thought about that. His second best idea was that nobody would care about that, since most Australians were proud to have the Wandering Tigers represent them in Europe.

 

Yes, Zoro may have been a tiny bit drunk, and Sanji may have been handsome, his funny comments on Zoro’s hair couldn’t have been better. They didn’t even introduce themselves to each other until much later, which wasn’t a bad thing, as they gave each other some ‘cute’ nicknames from the start.

 

Most Zoro could think off involved Sanji’s eyebrow and Sanji couldn’t help but insult Zoro’s hair. It was a fair deal, so to speak.

 

No, Zoro didn’t do one-night stands and yet it had come to that. For now at least. In fact, that was the only thing Zoro blamed on the alcohol. If he had been a little more sober, he’d asked for Sanji’s number first and then the whole situation wouldn’t have happened.

 

Zoro realized he was getting distracted from his distraction. _Sanji_.

 

_Zoro kissed nearly every spot on Sanji’s exposed skin, with getting as much moans in return. He’d worked him up, let him come once, a second time after himself. Despite Zoro’s clear memory, he could only vaguely remember finishing them both quick after each other, the breathtaking kissing after and the shower that followed. Zoro had to force a tired Sanji to take a shower too and when they were done, Zoro had been too tired to even put on some underwear and he had fallen asleep quickly._

 

To be honest, Zoro had no idea why they’d gone to sleep naked. Certainly not because they wanted another round of sex, more like because they’d been too lazy and too tired to put anything on. At least it had caused a fun reaction from Sanji in the morning.

 

Zoro didn’t regret anything. Almost anything. Would he’d had the chance to do it over, he would have taken everything a little slower. And would have asked for the guy’s number first instead of diving right in. A number he obviously didn’t have at the moment, so even if he wanted, Zoro couldn’t contact Sanji on his own. Maybe if he stole Franky’s phone and managed to text Brook, the message would get through to Sanji, but Zoro doubted it.

 

Yeah, Zoro would certainly want to see the French singer more often. If possible every day. That’d make his world a lot better.

 

Returning to the present, Zoro shook the memories and random thoughts off. If he would think about it any longer, people wouldn’t only notice from his face and he definitely didn’t need another scandal on the same day.

 

He’d only been spaced out for a few minutes (what felt like hours) and a crew member walked by, saying the lines would close soon and to ask if all participants could refrain from leaving their booths anymore, so they’d all be present when the points would be given. It’d be kind of awkward if the country that received twelve points wouldn’t have their singer to cheer in front of the camera.

 

They had been instructed before the show that the singers weren’t to leave their booth unless they had to perform. Under no circumstances, the countries would be in contact with each other.

 

Zoro, on the one hand didn’t mind, it was a good reason not to talk to Sanji, but on the other hand, he was bored and wanted some distraction. Lengthy stuff like this wasn’t really his forte, so he usually avoided these kind of happenings. Not that he could complain, he was lucky to be here, after all.

 

The two main hosts got up the stage, telling everyone that the line were about to close and counted down with everyone. It would be another ten to fifteen minutes to count all the votes and bring out the first representative to give out their points.

 

Again a performance. A time-filling song. Zoro regretted the fact that the whole world would notice if he fell asleep. It wasn’t worth the trouble he would get into, he decided.

 

The female singer began to sing and Zoro instantly hated the song. Too whiny for his taste.

  
Ace saw his expression change and poked him. “Sounds a bit like that Polish girl from last year, huh?”

 

Zoro had to think about that, trying to remember which girl Ace meant. “What was-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence.

 

“The one with the booby cleaning lady.” Ace winked.

 

Zoro rolled with his eyes. Of course he remembered _that_ disaster. “You mean that whiny girl that could only raise her voice in the most annoying way and actually hoped to win with that? Yeah, I remember. How could I forget something like that?” Zoro laughed.

 

“Oh? I didn’t know you were such a faithful watcher that you’d actually know.” The woman raised her voice again, making Ace pull up one eyebrow. “Maybe it’s one and the same woman? We should ask someone.”

 

Zoro shook his head. “Please don’t. If she is, I’m gonna punch her in the face for actually getting to the finals with a shitty song like that.”

 

“I know the look in your eyes well enough to know you’re serious. You’d actually do it, God. I’d ask it for fun, but I don’t want to see us being disqualified because you wanted to hit someone. Now that I’m here, I really want to win this thing and I know Luffy does too. Don’t go beat up innocent artists, Zoro.” Ace said in a fatherly voice.

 

“And I know _you_ well enough that you wouldn’t stop me, even if it meant us being thrown out of the competition.” Zoro threw back at his friend. “No worries though,” he added when he saw Ace’s face, “this woman’s voice sounds different from the Polish one. There’s no accent.”

 

“If you say so.” Ace shrugged, not entirely convinced. “Eurovision expert.” He added with a grin.

 

Zoro hit him with his elbow, right under Ace’s ribs and kept his mouth shut. It was true though, he really like to watch the Song Contest every year and not many people knew that. Ace and Luffy were two of these people.

 

Ace had been Zoro’s best friend for almost a decade and sometime during those years, Ace had mentioned it to his little brother. That had been one of the reasons for Luffy to approach Zoro about forming a band together with Ace. Or that was what Luffy told him a few months ago, only after having won the Australian competition.

 

He’d asked Zoro to join him because he knew how happy Zoro was when playing the guitar and Ace had been playing with Zoro before. Luffy had secretly been taking drumming lessons, which he very much enjoyed, all to be able to form a band with the three of them.

 

Luffy’s only problem had been the vocals. He couldn’t sing, not if his life depended on it and Ace didn’t have a huge range.

 

Zoro had reassured him; he could sing. Luffy had been overjoyed. Zoro, acting on a bit of a whim, went along with Luffy’s idea. It meant less boredom, so he was okay with most of it.

 

Until Luffy announced, out of nowhere, that he had signed the three of them up for the Eurovision Song Contest in secret and said that Zoro had to write a song and soon claimed they were going to win everything.

 

So far, Luffy had been right and Zoro could only hope he would be with the finals too.

 

Apparently, the singer was finished singing. Zoro hadn’t noticed when that had happened.

 

The votes were counted and this were ready to get to the points of the first country. The first country to go was Sweden. The spokesperson was a woman, young and nicely dressed.

 

She smiled brightly. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. This is Sweden speaking.”

 

A loud cheer could be heard from behind her, letting everyone know there was a huge crowd near her.

 

“We are happy to be the first country to give our points, and here they are.” The first seven points appeared on the tablet screens. The points respectively went to countries that were all not Australia. Or France. Still, anything could happen with the rest of the countries.

 

The red-haired woman continued. “If you haven’t received points, no worries, because there are still so many countries left to go! That said, your 8 points go to Norway.”

 

That wasn’t a big surprise. Neighboring countries almost always gave each other some points.

 

“Our 10 points go to France.”

 

Zoro looked up. Sanji had received a booming ten points to start with.

 

The smile on the woman’s face changed for some reason, Zoro couldn’t exactly tell into what. “Lastly, and most importantly of course, our 12 points go to… Australia.”

 

The entire audience screamed for them. Zoro knew what he had to do. Together with the rest he smiled and waved with the small flags to the cameras that were filming them.

 

He was truly surprised, he never had expected to receive more than a few points from a few countries and end up somewhere in the middle. This was a very promising start, now they were ahead of everyone else. Not that it mattered when they would get stuck at those twelve points, but it was nice to know at least one European country loved them so much.

 

More interest now, Zoro actually started to pay attention, instead of staring blankly at something in the distance, what in this case mostly happened in the direction of the back of Sanji’s head. Unintentionally of course.

 

The redhead said her goodbyes and wished everyone the best of luck.

 

The next three countries were all Eastern European and divided their points as such. Most of their points went to Russia, that had moved on from the semifinal with ease. Those results were only published after the finals, so nobody knew for sure. Everyone knew it though.

 

The runner-up for their points was a bit of a surprise: France. Zoro didn’t realize how well-liked Sanji’s song was and how big the chance was for him to win this thing. Australia received some points too, five in total, bringing them up to a total score of 17. Not a terrible start, looking at all the people with still zero points. Yet.

 

This went on for a while. Sanji was first while the Australian band constantly switched between fourth and fifth place. Zoro heard someone from another booth whisper that Sanji was going to win by leaving the rest behind. Nobody but Zoro seemed to hear.

 

Everything changed when the Netherlands came on. Like most spokespeople, this guy was young too. Around Zoro’s and Ace’s age. The whole Contest had little to do with older people and everything proved that to be true.

 

He was blond and had big, blue eyes. The other noticeable feature was a large scar that covered a part of the left side of his face, with also his eye, though Zoro couldn’t see the damage the guy had to that eye. It seemed to be a burn scar.

 

Zoro couldn’t help but think there would be a story behind that scar, although he probably would never find out what happened.

 

“Good evening everyone! I hope you’re all doing well! From Amsterdam, it is my pleasure to give you the first points.” Like magic, the points appeared. None yet for France or Australia. The guy smiled, his scarred side hardly moving, making the smile a little crooked. “And now our 8 points. Our 8 points go to France.”

 

It wasn’t new that Sanji didn’t get the twelve points, he didn’t get them all before.

 

“Our 10 points go to Belgium.” The Belgian crew loudly cheered. They didn’t have many points yet, even though they were appointed one of the favorites to win, so the points were highly appreciated.

 

“And finally, our 12 points go to… One of my favorites,” he let a dramatic silence fall, “Australia.”

 

The Australian booth nearly exploded. There were their third 12 points and with this, they were a step closer to victory. Luffy jumped around and as if the spokesman could see, his smile now showed teeth.

 

“Good luck on winning everyone, here we’re all crossing our fingers for you!” A last wave and he disappeared from the screens.

 

Zoro smile didn’t go away. They were in third place now, closing in on the second country, Sweden, and France of course.

 

By the time the Russians got to divide their points, Australia and France were almost tied. They were running out of countries and it had never been so close before so far into the competition. Or so the hosts said.

 

Sweden, that had kept its third place, stood steady at the lowest level of the podium. The rest all had much fewer points, and would have trouble taking over Sweden’s place, let along France’s or Australia’s.

 

The dark-haired woman didn’t look particularly sad Russia wasn’t competing anymore to win (they were in seventh place and more than a hundred points behind). It was rather the opposite, she looked like she was having a lot of fun and Zoro couldn’t figure out what was so funny.

 

“Good evening, this is Russia speaking.” She spoke with a heavy accent, nodding everyone hello. Zoro thought the accent suited her, with her dark hair and her sharp nose. He tried to see what color her eyes were, but even after asking Ace, Zoro had no idea. For some reason, he was interested in her. In a curious sort of way.

 

During Zoro’s thoughts, she had already revealed to which countries the first seven points were going and had fallen into a short silence, letting it seem that her connection wasn’t very fast. ‘Letting it seem’ kind of fit, because Zoro could see her waiting for something. A strange woman.

 

The moment Zoro thought that, the woman opened her mouth to speak again. “Our 8 points go to Sweden.” People cheered. “Our 10 points go to Germany.” A bit of a surprise, but it was a good song. “And finally, our 12 points go to… Australia.”

 

Zoro and the rest repeated the cheers and waving like they had  a few times before, standing on the edge of their booth, close to the cameras. It was only until the camera had pulled away that he saw Russia had given France only four points. More importantly, Australia was ahead of the rest now!

 

“Luffy.” Zoro said to grab his friend’s attention. “I think you were right. We can win this.”

 

Luffy only laughed his ‘it will be fine’ laugh. With only three countries left to go, with one of them being France, Zoro, hoped, almost prayed, that Luffy was right. He wouldn’t mind if Sanji won, but only if Zoro and his band didn’t stand a chance against him anymore.

 

The third to last was Belgium. Zoro expected the 12 points to go to France, them being neighboring countries and all, only the partially French speaking population had something else in mind. A middle-aged man gruffly awarded the 10 points to France and Australia the 12 points, creating more distance between the two of them.

 

With an eight-point difference, Sanji would have to receive at least 10 or 12 points from the second to last country, Greece, and Australia shouldn’t receive more than 4 points altogether with the two last countries.

 

“Hey Luffy, Ace.” Zoro grinned. “We won.”

 

The brothers, who had been discussing something meaningless, looked up at him, at the scoreboard on the tablet and back again at Zoro. Luffy looked confused how Zoro knew that, since it didn’t end yet, but Ace’s eyes grew wide when he made the right calculations.

 

“We won.” He spoke softly.

 

“We did? But there are still countries left.”

 

Ace hit his little brother on his head. “Believe it or not, little bro, we won.”

 

The grin rapidly spread from Ace’s face to Luffy’s. The drummer already wanted to jump up (and probably yell), but Franky pulled at his shirt before Luffy could even do anything.

 

“Calm down, all of you. I won’t tell you to wipe those grins off your faces, because, well… I should stop too.” Franky first looked serious, then he couldn’t hide his happiness anymore. His smile maybe was the broadest of them all and there were tears in his eyes.

 

Zoro wasn’t the only one to had done the math. The audience was screaming for them and it got louder too. The hosts had to intervene before it got out of hand. Greece was waiting after all.

 

Zoro wondered how Sanji was feeling. They could only see the back of his head move and nothing else. Sometimes Zoro thought he was trying to look behind him, because he turned his head further than he had to talk with his friends, but he couldn’t tell for sure.

 

The show continued, the Greek model did her talk and nobody in the Australian department saw what she was doing, they were all too busy with their early celebration. Franky magically held a bottle of champagne in his hand, even though they weren’t allowed to drink more than one or two glasses of alcohol and most of them already had that much. The rule was to prevent contestants to get drunk and make a fool out of themselves on international television.

 

Franky had to explain that it wasn’t champagne, but sparkly apple juice, which was the reason he had managed to bring it inside the hall. He would open the bottle when the results would be definite, after the points of Greece.

 

Those too turned out good for them, 10 points for Australia and 12 points for France, reducing the point difference a bit. It wasn’t enough and the broadcaster in the hall made it official.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, calculations have been made and not even France is able anymore to gain the lead from Australia. Australia is the winner of the sixtieth annual Eurovision Song Contest!”

 

They all stood and screamed.

 

Franky was the first to start crying. Luffy, Ace and Zoro simultaneously grabbed a tissue from the box that was standing at the table in front of them and handed them to Franky. He gladly accepted all three tissues.

 

Vivi was the second, her tears from happiness streaming down her face. She hugged Ace, who was right next to her. Zoro and Luffy did the same, they gave each other a big hug before switching to another friend.

 

Usopp came to congratulate them on their victory and asked them to stay put for a few more minutes so France could give the last points too.

 

The Australians did as they were told and obediently sat down.

 

The female host also interrupted their little party. Once again, she was wearing a different dress. If Zoro was correct, this was her fifth dress of the evening. Most of them were black, with pink details, or completely pink. They matched her pink-tinted hair.

 

The male host, the one next to her so not Usopp, had only changed suits once, just like Usopp had, during the last song just before the intermission started. He had the talent to disappear when a country was performing and randomly appearing in other places. Luckily, he let the singers and company alone, as Zoro thought he was a creep.

 

“And now we’re going to the last country to give us their points. France, how’s it going there?”

 

Like with some other countries,  a crows was cheering behind the spokesman. “Bon soir! We are doing great here, trying to send our dear Sanji some good vibes. You were awesome, Sanji, and we all love you!” The guy winked.

 

Zoro pulled a face at that wink. He already wasn’t the most handsome guy and the wink certainly didn’t make it better. If he almost closed his eyes and looked through his eyelashes, he could see a very faint resemblance to Sanji.

 

“Here are the results for the first few points.” The points appeared and were divided, all going to European countries. Australia had to wait a few seconds longer for their final score.

 

“Our 8 points go to Sweden.” He continued. “Our 10 points go to Belgium and the final points of this year’s Eurovision Song Contest go to… tonight’s winner! Australia!” He declared with a loud voice, instigating a huge wave of sound from the inside of the hall and everyone from their booth fell into each other’s arms again.

 

Now Luffy could really jump around and Franky hugged Ace and Zoro at the same time, squashing them together, leaving Vivi to excitedly jump together with Luffy.

 

Zoro didn’t feel his bones crack, which was a relief. He was released from Franky’s hug and turned to Vivi. She kindly congratulated him by giving Zoro a hand and putting a bright smile on her face.

 

She quickly went to embrace Ace as Zoro gave Luffy a hug to stop him from jumping for two seconds. In his mind, Zoro smiled at the difference of affection, but he knew that commenting on it now was a bad idea.

 

The hosts asked them to come on the stage. The band already wanted to go, but Franky stopped them.

 

“Boys, congratulations. Now go up on that stage again and let us drink this apple juice in peace.” He winked, the tears still streaming down.

 

The ‘boys’ nodded and were on their way. From all sides people wanted to shake hands and congratulate them on their victory. They tried to ignore them; Zoro tried at least. Luffy gave everyone a high five and Ace tried his best too to not see all their fans. Zoro and Ace would have looked cool if they didn’t have such wide grins on their faces.

 

Luffy got a left behind a bit and Zoro subtly dragged him along. They got up the stage and waved together at the audience, getting a cheer in return that seemed even louder than the one before.

 

The trophy, put down on a pedestal on the stage, was picked up by Usopp. He coughed to silence the hall, which didn’t work for obvious reasons, so the other two hosts talked through their microphones to get everyone quiet again.

 

“This year’s winners, the winners of the sixtieth Eurovision Song Contest are the Wandering Tigers from Australia!” Usopp handed the glass trophy over to Zoro, who held it up for everyone to see.

 

Blocking out everyone else, Zoro received his guitar from a crewmember and Ace got his too. Zoro gave the trophy back to Usopp, who put it down on the pedestal again. Luffy’s equipment was rolled onto the stage as well, in a not-so-secretive manner.

 

“Before you play again, is there something you would like to say to the world?” The female host asked them, not to any of the three in particular.

  
Ace grabbed the microphone, since he was the best in public speaking of the band, and answered for them all. “We want to thank Europe for voting for us, Australia, for the endless support we received from you from the start and we’re very happy that Europe isn’t homophobic. After all, they let a song about two lesbian queens win.” He winked.

 

The woman blinked a few times; she probably didn’t expect an answer like that and truth be told, Zoro thought Ace was going to talk about something else too. Maybe people were regretting now that they voted for them, but it didn’t matter, they already won.

 

“Luffy, Zoro, do you want to say anything else?” The creepy host asked.

 

Luffy shook his head, he didn’t need words to express his gratitude, for that, his smile was enough.

 

Zoro wanted to turn down the offer too, but a thought popped into his head. “We want to invite all the other contestants and their dancers to the stage to celebrate with us. Honestly, we couldn’t have done it without you guys.” Zoro tried to make it as grateful as possible.

 

Weirdly enough, they were already waiting for it, as if they’d agreed on it before the show. Somewhere in the background, Franky gave them a thumbs-up with one hand, and pushing the last few people to the stage.

  
Zoro returned the gesture and one by one everyone came up the stage. The last person to arrive was Sanji.

 

Zoro expected him to look sad or unhappy. It was none of that.

 

Instead, Sanji was smiling and immediately walked up to Zoro.

 

Zoro had been ready to strike the first chord again, but his fingers froze midair.

 

Sanji reached out his right hand. A peace offering.

 

Glancing behind the French blond, Zoro saw the whole world watching them intently. He did the thing he would have done anyway: shake Sanji’s hand.

 

“Congrats on your victory. If I had to become second, placing behind you would be a place with no regrets.” Sanji spoke while looking around him suspiciously. Everyone else pretended to be busy with something else.

 

Luffy was being harassed by the guy from the British team. He had green hair, much brighter than Zoro’s and much more. Luffy had given him the nickname ‘Cabbage’ when they first saw him in Vienna, and the name had stuck ever since.

 

“Thank you. I never really thought we would actually win. The rest was all really good too. Luffy believed it the whole time, but I honestly thought you were gonna win.” Zoro lied. He never heard Sanji’s song before tonight.

 

He could tell from the look on Sanji’s face that he was surprised by that. Aside from the message, they were kind words that they exchanged and it was a lot different from the night before. Maybe if they could sneak off the stage then they’d –

 

Zoro shook off the thought. He wanted to talk a little more to Sanji, only a not-so-subtle cough interrupted their conversation. The rest was keeping their own conversations going to cover up Zoro and Sanji’s. And probably avoid awkward staring too.

 

“We should talk.” Zoro declared in a friendly way. He still had a lot he wanted to talk about with Sanji. “But first, our song.”

 

Sanji nodded, some things had to be done first and he was okay with that. “One thing though.” He announced just before Zoro noticed how the tall – they were taller than Sanji and Zoro – muscled dancers from some country gathered around them. They looked quite suspicious, coming from all sides.

 

Sanji saw him looking and calmed him. “They’re here to cover for us.” He said vaguely.

 

“Cover us? Why would they cover us?” Zoro was confused.

  
Sanji smiled. “So I could do this with you.” Moving so fast that Zoro couldn’t react, Sanji kissed him.

  
Zoro, taken by surprise, wanted more when Sanji pulled away a second later.

 

Sanji laughed. “You gotta play, remember?”

 

“And you expect him to play after that?” Luffy should from behind the Cabbage man and some other people. There was some applauding too, though Zoro couldn’t figure out why or where that came from. Until he figured out the ‘why’.

 

“You bastard.” He grinned.

 

Sanji winked back. “Next time, let’s start with a date, okay?”

 

Zoro didn’t answer. He didn't need to answer.

 

Everyone quieted down, and the suspicious dancers blended in with the rest of the singers and dancers.

 

Zoro grabbed the microphone and looked at Franky for approval. Franky nodded from far away and held up the bottle filled with the non-alcoholic sparkles as his answer. That was all Zoro had to know.

 

“I have one last thing to say. When I wrote this song, it wasn’t about anyone in particular to dedicate this song to, but tonight, this song is for you, Sanji.”

 

Sanji’s face turned red like a tomato. Zoro and Ace used it as a cue to start playing, perfectly timed as always.

 

This year’s Contest’s theme shot through Zoro’s head. _Fairytales coming true_. He had to agree with it. Maybe fairytales really could come true.

 

The thought stored for later, Zoro’s head was empty and he was ready to sing _The Queens_ again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you a bonus thing of which I didn't know where to include it in the fic: Sanji actually knew who Zoro was and still went for him anyway. Not because he's irresponsible, but because Zoro was hot. And very fuckable. Duh. 
> 
> I think I counted correctly and if I did, I included 18 different One Piece characters in this fic. Some are really obvious, a few of them are maybe a little harder and one is probably impossible (or so I think, feel welcome to prove me otherwise). Tell me all the characters you think have appeared! :D I'd love to hear your thoughts :3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, because I sure as hell did, and I know Dominique, the person I wrote it for, is happy about it too :3
> 
> If there's anything you wanna tell me about this, good or bad, please do so :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy your day/night~ :3


End file.
